


Story Seeds

by LissaBear



Category: Archer (Cartoon), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a few current ideas I've been bouncing around, and I wanted to get them down concretely so I can refocus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Seeds

**_(Korra is hiding out, smoking, and Asami finds her)_ **

Korra stared out over the docks of republic city as the sunset painted the scene with streaks of red and orange. She watched as crews came and went, as countless yuans worth of cargo changed hands, and as shady deals went in down in quiet, dark corners, a joint gently smoldering in her hand. Korra sighed and took another deep pull, savoring the calm that filled her mind, sighing as her often abused muscles began to relax as the fireweed kicked in. This is why she isn't out chasing the people in the dark corners, both because she is too worn out from a long day, but more importantly because she'd obtained said "illegal substance" from a man in one of those shady corners not long ago.

Soon the Avatar was lost in thought, feet dangling as she sat precariously one of the countless rooftops overlooking republic city. Korra was so deeply lost in thought that she almost fell off the building in surprise as Asami sat down next to her, "So this is what you do in your free time..." said Asami as she settled herself.

Once the water tribe woman had recovered from the shock, she shakily asked "h-how did you kn-know where I was?" Korra's breath still ragged from almost coughing up a lung when her girlfriend showed up.

The hieress looked at her matter of factly, eyeing the still smolder joint between Korra's caloused fingers. "One of the tenant in the building complained about the smell, and management called me after they realized who you were..." Asami trailed off.

Korra took another pull on the joint, watching the tip flare in the growing shadows of evening feeling the smoke fill her lungs. Holding it out, Korra gave the raven haired woman a politely questioning look "do you...?"

**_(A World War II bomber fic where Korra and Asami are RAF pilots. Asami flies a Sato Industries Spitfire, Korra an Avro Lancaster bomber, they cross paths in a bar fight and start crushing on each other. Inspired by http://anday.deviantart.com/art/Asami-Sato-fan-art-504544653 )_ **

Korra adjusted her goggles, shifting nervously as the thought of what was to come resurfaced in her mind. She glanced left, then right, scanning the scene before her, taking in the clouds illuminated by the late afternoon sun, the four massive Merlin engines roaring gloriously on the outstretched wings, the stoic but reassurance glance that Mako, her flight oficer shot her, and the various gauges and instruments helped her keep the marvel of human engineering that is the Avro Lancaster in the air.

The dark skinned woman exhaled slowly, letting the tension slip from her shoulders, “I can do this” Korra thought to herself, “I've got to survive, for my crew and my country...”

Suddenly she was interrupted by and ominous and growing drone, black specks in the distance rapidly resolving themselves into a squadron German Messerschmidt BF-109's, their wings flashing as the sun gleamed off them. Soon the fighters fell upon her bomber, diving in from all directions, machine guns perforating the wings, cannon rounds tearing open holes in the fuselage, rounds zipping through as Korra and her crew hung on for dear life, trying in vain to fight back.

Both engines on the port wing sputtered out, the fuel tank draining rapidly through dozens of bullet holes like a siv. The plane began to nose dive, trailing smoke, plummeting to the earth. And just as they slammed into the mountains below, Korra jerked awake, drenched in sweat, muffling a scream of terror.

Slowly as her heart rate fell, Korra came back to reality, trembling like a leaf, still reeling from the shock of the dream, how vivid it was. Thankfully she went unnoticed, all of the pilots were either passed out or out drinking, Korra deciding to do the later as she quietly put on her bomber jacket and slipped out of the barracks, heading for for a little pub just off base called The Winchester, a local favorite for many pilots and factory workers alike.

**_(Halo Spartan Korrasami getting shore leave and going on a date! This intro is Korra being super anxious)_ **

Halo: Datenight Evolved

"Of course she'd want to go out with me, there's definitely a mutual attraction here..."

"Or maybe you're just reading too much into it..."

"Okay, okay, just calm down Korra, let's review the facts. You can't stop thinking about her, that little smirk/half smile thing she does makes you weak in the knees, and you're about to ask her to spend her only shore leave in a year with you..."

"Oh god, I'm such an idiot... Why would she want to go out with me?"

Korra hovered nervously at the door, her brain caught in a tug of war between her feelings for Asami and her sense of self preservation. Before she could make up her mind, Asami opened her door and walked right into Korra, knocking the two shocked women to the floor. The shorter woman blurted out a half apology/excuse as she recovered from the shock, blushing furiously at the utterly confused look on the gorgeous woman lying sprawled on the ground before her.

**_(CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY!!! I literally played a game against myself with randomized stacks and tried to play as each of the characters!)_ **

Round 1: What will I bring back in time to convince people that I'm a powerful wizard?

Mako: Magnets  
Korra: A can of whoop-ass  
Asami: Card Czar  
Bolin: Cuddling

Winner: Korra (because Asami has to side with her gf! tongue emoticon )

 

Round 2: What will always get you laid?

Mako: Doin' it in the butt  
Korra: Card Czar  
Asami: Harry Potter erotica  
Bolin: Science 

Winner:Bolin (he pronounces it enthusiastically, and Asami agrees because it worked for her! ;) )

Round 3: What's my anti-drug?

Mako: Pac-Man uncontrollably guzzling cum  
Korra: Daniel Radcliffe's delicious asshole  
Asami: The Holy Bible  
Bolin: Card Czar

Winner: Mako (because Bolin almost died laughing at that card)

 

Round 4: Maybe she's born with it, Maybe it's __________ .

Mako: Card Czar  
Korra: Child Abuse  
Asami: A Fleshlight  
Bolin: The blood of Christ

Winner: Asami (because Mako found it the least objectionable)

 

Round 5: I never truly understood ________ until I encountered _______.

Mako: Repression/Chunks of dead hitchhiker  
Korra: Masturbation/Self-loathing  
Asami: Card Czar  
Bolin: Public ridicule/New Age Music

Winner: Korra 

 

Round 6: _____________: Kid-tested, mother-approved

Mako: A salty surprise  
Korra: Card Czar  
Asami: Holding down a child and farting all over him.  
Bolin: Catapults

Winner: Asami

 

Round 7: What am I giving up for Lent?

Mako: Grandma  
Korra: Altar boys  
Asami: Card Czar  
Bolin: Gloryholes

Winner: Korra

 

**_(Korra x Asami at a metal show)_ **

The energy in the air was fucking electric, the crowd already on the edge of their collective seats. Korra soaked it all in, feeling the anticipation as the clock ticked down,excited to finally have time off to go see one of her favorite bands. She settled herself against the barrier, secured her earplugs, and glanced at rest of the crowd. Most were just like her, early 20's, enjoying one night from college or their 9-to-5, dressed in a motley asortment of concert tees and street clothes. But as her vision panned across the front row, she let out a shocked gasp when she spotted on woman that stood out against the rest.

 

**_(Archer: The Legend of Korra)_ **

Archer: Mako  
Lana: Korra  
Krieger/holographic girlfriend: Varrick/Zhu Li  
Cheryl: Asami  
Pam:(a younger) Suyin Beifong  
Malory: Toph Beifong  
Cyril: Bolin  
Ray: Tarrlok  
Major Jakov: Tenzin  
Boris (his assistant): Bumi  
Brett: Wu  
Barry Dillon: Tahno

Benoit (the dastardly desk clerk from Jue Monegasque): Amon 

I'm picturing Toph bitching at Amon about their reservations, saying "I don't care if it's an Equalist reunion party!" and later him coming back with "Impossible Madam, all of my bellhops have been kidnapped by the Equalists."


End file.
